Another Side
by twistedflower
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Izzy and Jace are expecting the usual. Drag Alec to Pandemonium watch him complain for an hour then leave. What they end up finding out though, is that maybe they don't know their brother as well as they thought they did... First story ever please be kind! Rated M for later MALEC chapters


"Iz come on, we're going to be late!" shouted Jace from the hallway. Right as he finished the door swung open and Izzy stepped out. She was dressed to impress in a very tight and very short red dress that looked stunning against her long black hair, which she had left down this evening.

"Looking pretty fancy for your brother's birthday don't you think?"

"We're going clubbing!" Izzy exclaimed "this is totally appropriate club attire".

"Yeah but we're going clubbing with Alec, which means Magnus forced him into going and he's going to sulk in the corner for an hour before making us leave to go to some sort of weird late night hipster coffee shop".

"Oh shush, it'll be fun" Izzy said as they walked to the club. "Plus Clary and Simon are going to be there so we do outnumber him by quite a lot" she smirked.

"There's only so much you can force him to do on his actual birthday you know? He really does hate clubbing."

Half an hour later the cab pulled up outside Magnus's (and now Alec's) building. They climbed the dusty staircase until they got to the loft. Jace knocked on the door. "Hey Bane we're here" he called through the door. The door swung open to reveal the slim warlock. He was all done up for the night in very, very skinny sliver pants, a black tank top covered in glitter and knee high boots covered in more buckles than a strait jacket. His hair was styled in his trademark spikes all around his head and covered in glitter. Make-up was surprisingly toned down with just heavy eyeliner and a nude lipstick.

"So glad you could make it" he drawled. "Izzy you look fab"

"Thanks so do you!" Izzy smiled as the two of them were let into the apartment.

"So where's the birthday boy then?" asked Jace. "I've got a birthday beating to give him"

"He's getting dressed, drink?" asked Magnus as he snapped up a bottle of Champagne and glasses for them.

"You're ready before Alec!?" Izzy scoffed.

"We have a new arrangement, I get ready and then Alec gets ready when I'm done. It means I'm only waiting for ten mins instead of him waiting around for two hours" Magnus replied with a wink.

Just then the bedroom door opened and out stepped Alec.

"Holey shit Alec what the hell!?" yelled Jace. Shy, reserved, hide in the shadows Alec stood before them in a pair of black skinny jeans and his black combat boots. He was wearing a very fitted dark blue t-shirt that showed off just how well he was built as well as all the dark runes that ran up his arms. He was also sporting a leather jacket that added a toughness and bad boy look to the whole outfit that Alec never normally had. Most shocking of all though was the fact that his hair was styled into a purposefully messy look. He even has a slight trace of eyeliner on which made his eyes pop.

"What?" Alec said and looked down at himself. "Is my fly undone?"

"Alec you look amazing! how did Magnus convince you to let him dress you?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I didn't do a thing sweetie" Magnus all but purred as he slid his arms around his boyfriends waist. "You look fantastic, you know we could just stay home alone right…?" he grinned pressing his lips to Alec's mouth. Alec chuckled and gave Magnus a peck on the lips.

"I didn't realise I looked THAT good Mags, but we are going out. It is my birthday after all." Izzy and Jace stood there shocked.

"Well…I guess we better get going if we want to be at Pandemonium by ten" Izzy managed to say. Alec turned to his sister with a confused expression on his face.

"But we're not going to Pandemonium?"

"What do you mean we're not going to Pandemonium?" asked Jace. "We always go to Pandemonium"

"No" Alec said, "YOU always go to Pandemonium, WE go somewhere else"

"You go clubbing without us!?" Jace exclaimed.

"Yes I know it's hard to believe but we do have lives outside of yours goldie" Magnus said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway Izzy is right, we best get going. We don't want Will and Jem waiting too long you know how they get."

"That's true" muttered Alec. "Okay lets party!" he yelled and slapped Magnus on the ass as he made his way to the door.

"What's going on?" asked Jace "and who are Will and Jem…?"

"Friends!" shouted Magnus from the hallway. "Come on we're going to be late!"


End file.
